Traitor
by Yksin
Summary: After returning from the Citadel, Ahsoka is ordered to rest and catch up on her studies. She sees Captain Tarkin talking with the Chancellor and gets suspicious. He invites her to Kamino to see a bomb get tested. Is this a trap?
1. The Conversation

**A/N: Hey guys! This is only my second fanfic so don't expect it to be perfect. This story takes place as soon as everyone comes back from the Citadel. This story is written in Ahsoka's POV. Thanks to "Gone Rampant" for the great idea that I modified. Enjoy! -Yksin**

I walked back to the temple with my Master. We just got back from the Citadel and I was pretty shaken. Anakin obviously noticed because he kept asking me if I was okay.

"Are you sure that your okay Snips?" he asked me for the millionth time.

"Alright, you win!" I exclaimed.

"So, what's wrong?" he questioned.

"I killed Osi Sobeck Master, was that the right thing to do?" I whispered.

He grabbed my shoulder and made me face him.

"Ahsoka, you saved Captain Tarkin and half the co-ordinates," Anakin said softly.

"I don't see the point because he will only give the information the the Chancellor," I frowned.

Anakin sighed and we kept walking. We entered the Jedi temple and Anakin stopped me.

"Ahsoka, I want you to get some rest, you must be tired," Anakin said.

"The mission didn't tire me Master," I replied.

"Ahsoka, please don't argue with me," Anakin pleaded.

"But I'm not tired!" I argued.

"Ahsoka, I'm ordering you to get some rest," Anakin snapped.

I backed took a step back and sighed.

"Yes Master," I said annoyed.

Anakin nodded and headed towards the Jedi briefing room. _Why's he going there?_ I shook my head and headed towards my quarters. When I got there, I collapsed onto my small bed. After a couple hours, I got really bored and decided to go practice with my lightsabers. I got up and left my quarters. I walked towards the training room when I noticed Anakin walking with Master Plo. I shrugged and entered the training room. There were a couple other Jedi there, mostly younglings. They had a programmed droid firing at them with stun rounds. I watched as one youngling was hit and fell. I smiled and walked over to another programmed droid. It noticed me and started firing. I activated my lightsabers and started deflecting them. I was in the training room for hours it seemed. Most of the younglings had left and I hadn't even bean hit. My session ended and the droid stopped firing. I heard the door open and I turned around. Captain Tarkin and the Chancellor entered. They were both in a really deep conversation. _What are they doing in a Jedi training room?_ I shrugged and deactivated my lightsabers. Captain Tarkin turned to face me.

"Ah, Padawan Tano, what are you doing here? He asked with a cruel smile.

"I could ask the same thing for you," I replied.

"Perhaps this isn't the place to be talking Chancellor, there are Jedi listening," Tarkin sneered.

"Yes, let us go somewhere more private," the Chancellor replied, not even noticing me.

They exited the room and I sighed. _Did they want to have a private talk in a Jedi training room?_ I laughed quietly and left the room.

**A/N: What did you you they were talking about? Review please!**


	2. Bad Dream

**A/N: I wrote the first two chapters in like 20 minutes. I just had a really good idea and I needed to write it down! Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!**

_A clone piloted a ship when he received a transmission. A cloaked man appeared. I tried to figure out who he was, but I saw no face._

"_Execute order 66," the cloaked man said._

_The clone nodded and the transmission ended. He locked onto a Jedi star fighter in front of him. I realized the it was Master Plo's star fighter. I wanted to warn him, but I couldn't. The clone started firing at him. Master Plo's ship exploded and I screamed._

My eyes snapped open and I immediately sat up. I realized that someone was knocking on the door.

"Enter," I croaked.

The door opened and there was my Master.

"Hey Snips, did I wake you?' he asked.

"No," I replied.

He looked at me and shrugged.

"I wanted to let you know that I am going on a brief mission with Senator Amidala and Obi Wan," he said slowly.

"I guess I'm staying here," I replied.

Anakin nodded and I sighed.

"Ahsoka, I want you to catch upon your studies and get some rest," Anakin said sternly.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have gone on two long missions in a row and you haven't had much time for rest," Anakin sighed.

"But, I'm not tired," I insisted.

"I thought we went through this yesterday Ahsoka," Anakin sighed.

"We never finished our discussion," I said.

Anakin sighed and crossed his arms.

"Ahsoka, we were teleported to Mortis where you almost died," Anakin winced.

I opened my mouth to stay something but he held up his hand.

"Then we broke into the Citadel, got stranded and it took a long time to leave," Anakin finished.

I got up and nodded. I was defeated.

"Yes Master," I concluded.

Anakin nodded and left my room.

I sighed and left my quarters. I decided to go get something to eat because my stomach was growling like crazy. I got to the cafeteria and grabbed random stuff. I sat down and started to stuff my face. I hadn't eaten a proper meal in a long time. I was always on mission. Anakin was right about something. Captain Tarkin entered the room and looked at me. _Why is he in the Jedi temple? It's creepy. _I didn't know why Captain Tarkin was in the Jedi temple. I didn't even know if he was allowed here. He walked towards me and sat down in the seat next to me.

"Captain Tarkin," I said.

"Padawan Tano," he replied with a smile.

I took a sip of juice and faced him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He smiled and leaned closer to me.

"The Chancellor and I have talked and we think that you should be at the bomb testing facility on Kamino to witness a new device that can turn the war in our favour," Tarkin said with a smile.

I looked at him and took another sip of juice.

"Why do you want me there, why not a Jedi Master?" I asked.

"We agreed that you would be the most interested," he replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"We have already asked the Council and they approve," Tarkin said with a small smile.

I looked into his eyes and sighed.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

Captain Tarkin smiled and got up.

"Be at the dock in one hour," he said.

He turned and left the cafeteria leaving me to wonder why I had said yes.

**A/N: Well, there you go! Review Please! **


	3. The Traitor

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Special thanks to PenAndInkPrincesss for the constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

"_Master Skywalker, there are too many of them, what are we going to do?" a little Jedi youngling asked a hooded figure._

_Many other younglings popped up from behind the council chairs. My Master looked angry, very angry. Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and turned it on. I gasped. The little youngling took a step back. Anakin charged at the younglings. I watched as he sliced that little boy in half. I tried to close my eyes, but I couldn't. One little Togruta girl turned on her lightsaber and tried to defend herself. Anakin laughed and knocked the lightsaber out of her small hands. _

"_You remind me of someone," he whispered. _

_The girl tried to run but Anakin used the force to lift her up. He smiled at her and the girl cried out._

"_What are you doing?" the girl cried out._

_Anakin ignored her and started choking her. The rest of the younglings ran out of the room and were shot by clones standing outside the door. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Anakin dropped the little girl on the ground. She gasped for breath and tried to stand but Anakin pointed his lightsaber at her throat. She gulped and braced herself. Anakin grinned and chopped her head off._

"_Rex, move onto the Jedi quarters, there will be Jedi hiding there," Anakin whispered._

_Anakin started to leave, but he turned and looked directly at me._

"_Ahsoka," he whispered._

_He activated his lightsaber and charged._

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Padawan Tano, are you alright?" a voice asked me.

My eyes snapped open and I saw the face of Captain Tarkin. I realized that I was on a ship on the way to Kamino.

"Yes Captain, just a bad dream," I replied.

He looked at me, then shrugged.

"Sir, we're here," I heard the pilot say.

"Good," Tarkin replied.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I heard rain pounding on the roof of the ship.

"Come on Padawan, we mustn't be late," Tarkin said with a creepy smile.

I got up and grabbed my cloak and followed Tarkin out of the ship. I didn't put my cloak on properly so I got soaked. _Oh well._ We went inside the building and I instantly felt warm. I started to take my wet cloak of but Tarkin stopped me.

"We will be going outside again for the testing," Tarkin said coldly.

I shrugged and followed him down the bright white hallway. We got to a door that led outside. I saw a couple clones gathered around an object. I looked at Tarkin and he nodded. We went outside and I shuddered. Tarkin headed towards the bomb shelter and I followed.

"Ahsoka, I wanted you to have the honour to press the button to detonate the bomb," Tarkin told me.

"Great, where is the remote?" I asked with a grin.

"Right here," Tarkin said with a smile.

I took the remote and pressed the button. Nothing happened. I pressed it again and the bomb didn't go off.

"What's going on?" I asked Tarkin.

He frowned and sighed.

"Ahsoka, there is a switch on the bomb that converts controls to the remote and we forgot to switch it, can you go do that?" he asked.

"Sure"

I ran to the bomb and looked for a switch. I couldn't find it.

"Captain, where is the button?" I yelled.

"Goodbye Ahsoka Tano, it was a pleasure serving with you," Tarkin laughed.

He grabbed a different remote and pressed the button. I jumped back to try and get out of the way but I was too late. The bomb blew up and I was thrown backwards. I landed with a thud on the other side of the platform. I felt like my whole body was on fire. My vision blurred and I could only see the outlines of people standing before me. I tried to get up but pain erupted in my legs.

"Goodbye child," the voice of Captain Tarkin said.

"N...n...o," I croaked.

It hurt to talk. I felt my body being lifted. They spread my arms apart and I yelled out in pain. I heard someone laugh and I gritted my teeth. The clones threw me off the edge and I fell, possibly to my death.

**A/N: What do you think? Review please :)**


	4. Crash!

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

I hit the water really hard. My back felt like there was a cactus stuck to it. I began to sink. I tried to swim to the top, but my muscles refused to move. I couldn't breath. I desperately tried to make my muscles work, but they wouldn't budge. _It's hopeless._ Then everything went black.

OoOoOoO

"Commander, wake up!" someone yelled while shaking me.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking in the eyes of a clone. The Clone looked very concerned.

"What happened to me trooper?" I whispered.

"Captain Tarkin accidentally detonated the bomb while you were right beside it and the force of the blast sent you off the edge," the Clone replied.

"No, Tarkin tried to kill me," I said quietly.

"Why would he try and kill a Padawan?" The Clone asked.

He didn't believe me. I sighed and looked around. I was on a bed with an IV taped to my arm. My leg left leg was in a cast and most of the other one was covered in bacta strips.

"How bad am I?" I asked the Clone.

"Well, the medical droid said that your left leg in broken in many places, your right leg has severe lacerations and a couple small fractures, your whole body is bruised and cut and you have a nasty concussion," he said slowly.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a minute.

"How did I survive, I was sinking," I asked curiously.

"I was watching the bomb testing from a distance and I saw you fall so I grabbed a speeder, followed you and dove into the water to save you," the clone shrugged.

He froze and turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"Clover, is that you?" I heard Captain Tarkin call.

"Don't answer him, if he finds me he'll kill me!" I exclaimed.

"I'm in here Sir," Clover replied.

Tarkin and a couple clones walked in. He turned and stared at me.

"So, you survived," he said coldly.

"I rescued her from the water Sir," Clover said proudly.

Captain Tarkin grabbed one of the Clone's blasters and shot Clover in the head. I glared a Tarkin.

"You didn't have to kill him!" I yelled.

"You should be dead Tano," Tarkin whispered.

He glared at me and shoved the point of his blaster against my lekku. I winced in pain.

"Now, you die," Tarkin smiled cruelly.

I closed my eyes. I was ready to die. Suddenly, Tarkin yelled out. I opened my eyes and saw Tarkin and one of his clones on the ground. The other clone took off his helmet and looked at me.

"He killed my Brother," the Clone whispered.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"On a small ship on Kamino," he replied.

He walked into another room and I felt the ship take off.

"Where are we going?" I croaked.

"Back to Coruscant, to turn in these two," the Clone replied sorrowfully.

I noticed that Tarkin and the other Clone were on the ground unconscious. I sighed and tried to rest.

OoOoOoO

I woke up to the Clone's voice.

"Commander! We're out of fuel! We're going to crash!" The Clone exclaimed.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I looked at him for help. He nodded and gently unhooked my IV and helped me sit up. I heard a bang and I looked at the Clone. He ran to the cockpit and yelped.

"We're too late! Brace for impact!" he yelled.

I grabbed onto the side of the bed and held on for dear life. The ship crashed and I bashed my head against the wall, hard. I fell over and the wind was knocked out of me. I gasped and tried to breath.

"T...rooper!" I called.

No response. My head hurt and I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"In here!" I heard my Master's voice call.

"Master, In here!" I coughed.

Anakin burst in and ran to my side.

"Ahsoka, hang in there, your going to be alright," Anakin whispered.

He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up but I cried out in pain.

"Trooper, get me a stretcher, we've got to get her out of here!" Anakin snapped at a Clone.

"Yes Sir," he replied.

I winced and Anakin looked at me full of concern.

"My head," I whimpered.

"Try to relax Ahsoka," Anakin whispered.

My head rolled over and everything went black.


	5. Waking Up

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy the chapter!**

My head felt like it was about to burst. The headache was unbearable and my lekku stung. I moaned in pain.

"She's awake!" I heard Anakin call.

My eyelids felt heaving and I had a hard time opening them. I finally got them and I sighed in relief. I didn't want to be in the dark. My Master was siting beside my bed and he looked really worried.

"Ahsoka, how do you feel?" he asked. His voice was deep and cracky.

"Never better," I smiled and winced. Smiling hurt.

"Don't say that, you aren't fine," Anakin whispered.

I suddenly felt pain in my left leg. I cried out in pain. Anakin immediately left the room and brought back the medical droid. The droid injected me with something that made me feel sleepy.

"I feel sleepy," I said with a small yawn.

"You're being sedated for a while Ahsoka, nothing to be worried about," Anakin told me.

"I don't want to sleep," I whispered.

"I know Ahsoka," Anakin replied with a small smile.

My eyes closed and I couldn't open them.

OoOoOo

I woke up and looked around. My bed had bean propped up so I had a better view of my injuries. My left leg was in a new white cast and my right one was free of bandages. Not even any scars. My right arm had an IV stuck in it and my left arm had a cast on the wrist. I realized that I couldn't feel my injuries. _Ugh, Pain meds._ The door opened and my Master walked in.

"Hey Master," I croaked.

"Hey Snips, how are you?" he asked.

"Much better," I replied.

"What happened to you Ahsoka?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Captain Tarkin tried to kill me," I whispered.

"Kill you? Why would Tarkin do that?" Anakin asked.

"Master, he detonated the bomb when I was right next to it," I almost yelled.

"Wait, what bomb? Ahsoka, where were you?" Anakin exclaimed.

I told him about the bomb testing and how Tarkin had almost killed him. He was silent the whole time, letting me tell my story. I then told him about my rescue and how Tarkin had killed the clones. When I finished, Anakin nodded.

"Do you believe me?" I asked.

"Well, I dunno," Anakin replied with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" I exclaimed.

"Ahsoka, I want to believe you, but your story is too unlikely," Anakin said with a pained expression on his face.

"I can't believe you Master! After all this time and you don't trust me!" I yelled. My throat hurt, but I didn't care.

Anakin winced like I'd stabbed him. He got up and left the room. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. I couldn't move my arms, so I let them run down my face. After a couple minutes, I started bawling my eyes out. _Why the hell does nobody believe me?_


	6. Attempted Arrest

**A/N: Review please! **

3 WEEKS LATER

I sat up in my hospital bed and waited for the medical droid. I tapped my fingers impatiently.

"Don't be so impatient Ahsoka," Bariss said softly.

Bariss had heard about my condition and rushed to see me. She too was curious about my story. I knew she didn't really believe me.

"Sorry Bariss, I've been here for weeks, I want to get out of here," I apologized.

She nodded and the droid walked in. He gave me one final checkup and then told me that I was okay to leave.

"If you experience any pain, then come back here for a checkup," the droid told me.

"Sure," I said cheerfully.

I leaned over to Bariss' ear.

"I'n never coming back here again," I whispered.

She looked at me and we both started laughing.

OoOoOo

We walked through the hallways of the Jedi temple. I turned and started walking down the hallway towards the training room.

"Ahsoka!" Bariss called.

I turned around and looked at her.

"What?" I called back.

She ran towards me, grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the training room.

"You shouldn't be training, you just got out of the hospital!" Bariss exclaimed.

I sighed dramatically and followed Bariss towards the cafeteria. We got to the cafeteria and we sat down at a table.

"Bariss, I'm not hungry," I sighed.

She ignored me and went to get some food. I looked around the room. There was a group of noisy younglings who were bragging about how they were able to lift a coin across the room. _Congrats_

Bariss returned with two plates of food.

"Eat," she commanded.

I picked at my food, but I couldn't eat. I watched as Bariss devoured the food on her plate in minutes. I laughed and she gave me a death look. I sighed and looked out the door at the hallway. There stood Captain Tarkin with a bandage around his head. I froze.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" Bariss asked.

I stood up and Tarkin smiled and left.

"Ahsoka!" Bariss snapped.

I ignored her and ran out of the cafeteria and after Tarkin.

OoOoOo

Tarkin led me outside onto a deserted landing pad. He stopped and I activated one of my lightsabers.

"Are you going to kill me Padawan Tano," he asked innocently.

"I wish I could," I snarled.

He turned around and faced me.

"Out of the recovery room I see, did I do a lot of damage?" he asked with a cruel smile.

I activated my other lightsaber and pointed it at his head.

"You're under arrest for attempted murder," I yelled.

He smiled and crossed his arms.

"I don't think so," he laughed.

I heard footsteps behind me and I looked. My master and Bariss ran towards me.

"Ahsoka! Put the lightsabers down!" Anakin yelled.

"This man almost killed me!" I screamed.

"Ahsoka, what are you talking about?" Anakin asked.

"I told you both my story and you both don't believe me!" I exclaimed.

"Ahsoka, listen to me, turn your lightsabers off," Anakin said slowly.

"I can't believe you two," I yelled.

I took a step back and turned off my lightsabers. Bariss grabbed my arm and led me back towards the temple. Anakin stayed back to talk to Tarkin.

"Ahsoka, I believe you," Bariss said slowly.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

I sighed in relief. _At least someone believes me. _

"Do you have any evidence?" Bariss asked me softly.

I stopped and looked at her.

"Were there any survivors other than Tarkin?" I asked.

"No, the two clones were dead," Bariss replied with a frown.

"I remember seeing security cameras around the bomb testing range. We can check those."

"Then that's what we'll do," Bariss said with a small smile.

**A/N: Do you think that they'll find enough evidence to prove Tarkin guilty? Find out in the next chapter! Oh and btw, review please! **


	7. Victory

**A/N: Nothing to say.** :)

Bariss and ran off the ship and ran into the warm building on Kamino. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Where is the testing range?" Bariss whispered.

Our plan was to not draw attention to ourselves. We didn't want to be seen.

"Down this hallway," I replied quietly.

We took off the hallway. We had been taught how to quiet our footsteps to not draw attention. We reached the door that led the the huge bomb testing platform.

"Oh shoot," Bariss sighed.

"What?" I asked.

She pointed outside and there was Tarkin and some troops. I looked at Bariss and she had a finger on her lip. I nodded and tried to listen to what he was saying.

"Spread out! The Padawan Tano is here somewhere!" Tarkin yelled at his men.

"Shit," I swore.

Bariss looked at me and we turned around and ran down the hallway. We found the security room and went inside. It was empty.

"This is odd," Bariss whispered.

"Lets take advantage off this moment and find the security tape for three weeks ago," I whispered back.

She nodded and we went over to the computers. After five minutes of searching, Bariss found it.

"I brought along a USB. Lets transfer the data onto this and get the fuck out of here," I said to Bariss while handing her the chip.

"Why are you swearing so much?" she asked curiously.

"Because I was almost killed by one man and you are the only one who believes me," I snapped.

Bariss shut her mouth and started the transfer.

"It should be done in three to four minutes," she said. She froze.

"I sense it to," I whispered.

We grabbed our lightsabers and got ready. The door opened and five clones and Tarkin entered the room.

"Finally," Tarkin smiled.

He steppe forward and we activated our lightsabers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tarkin said while scratching his chin.

"What are you doing here?" Bariss asked.

"Ah, Padawan Offee, I remember you from our mission on Tatooine. A pity this will be the last time we see each other," Tarkin said cruelly.

The clones aimed their blasters at us. I held my lightsabers up in a defensive position. Bariss did the same.

"Goodbye Commanders," Tarkin grinned.

I heard a beep and Bariss looked at me.

"What in the blazers was that?" Tarkin barked.

I smiled and Bariss grabbed the chip from the computer.

"Kill them!" Tarkin yelled.

I used the force and knocked them all backwards and Bariss and I ran for it. I heard footsteps behind us.

"Bariss, they're gaining!" I yelled.

"I know!" she yelled back.

We ran outside and towards the ship. There were at least 15 clones guarding our ship. I raised my lightsabers.

"Troopers, stand down!" I yelled.

They ignored and started firing. I deflected every blast they sent at me. The clones behind us caught up and started firing. We were surrounded.

'What are we going to do!" I screamed at Bariss.

"Turn off your lightsabers Ahsoka," she said calmly.

She deactivated her lightsaber and put her hands over her head.

"What!" I yelled.

"Do it!" she snapped.

I hesitated and then sighed. I deactivated my lightsabers and copied Bariss. Clones rushed forward and took our lightsabers. I looked at Bariss and she pressed a button on her wrist. She nodded.

Tarkin walked forward and stopped in front of us.

"Skywalker sent me here to find you two, and bring you back. I will have to tell him that you two committed suicide, seeing as you two won't be returning."

He laughed and the clones pointed their blasters at us. Rain whipped against my face. I looked at the ground,. I was going to die at the hands of a traitor.

"Fi..NOOOO!" Tarkin screamed.

I looked up and saw that two gunships had landed in front of us. Bariss and I kicked over the clone next to us and took our lightsabers back. I activated my two green lightsabers and ran towards the gunships. Clones desperately fired at the gunship. Obi Wan hopped out of the gunship with Cody and other clones. Immediately the traitors stopped firing. Obi wan grabbed Tarkin and dragged him into another gunship. I deactivated my lightsabers and hopped onto the gunship with doors closed and the ship took off.

"Snips, are you okay?"

I spun around and there stood my Master.

"I'm fine," I replied.

I sneezed and shivered. Anakin wrapped a cloak around me and I smiled.

"Thanks for believing me Master," I smiled.

"I believed you from the start Ahsoka, I was just confused. I needed time to think," Anakin grinned.

I grinned back and looked at Bariss.

"You two really fooled me," I laughed.

Bariss put her hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"Ahsoka, we weren't trying to fool you," Bariss said softly.

"We couldn't let Tarkin get away with almost killing a Jedi Padawan," Anakin said sternly.

I smiled and enjoyed the feeling of victory.

**A/N: If you think the story is over, then you are WRONG. There will be more chapters. Did you really think that Tarkin could get captured this easily? I will update soon! -Yksin**


	8. Sleep Well My Padawan

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was really busy on a school project. I was also suffering from writers block. I came up with this right before i was going to bed so enjoy the chapter. :)**

I yawned and turned the shower off. My skin was red from the hot water. Steam filled my small bathroom. _Damn, was it really that hot?_ I shrugged and dried myself off with a towel. I grabbed my pyjamas off the toilet and quickly dressed. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

I jumped and bashed my knee on the counter.

"Ouch!" I yelled out.

"Ahsoka, you okay?"

I turned and saw my Master standing at the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just bashed my knee," I grunted.

He shrugged and walked out of the bathroom. I followed and plopped down onto my bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you," he smiled.

"Master, you never check up on me, whats going on?"

"You've been acting strangely since you came back from Kamino. What's wrong?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. He obviously was concerned.

"Anakin, I almost died on Kamino. What I saw scared me," I shuddered.

Anakin knelt down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ahsoka, when I ran into that ship and saw you on the ground, my heart stopped. I was scared to death."

I looked at the ground and he continued to speak.

"I thought I'd lost you Snips," he whispered.

My blue eyes meet his.

"Ahsoka, you are going to see a lot of things that you on't want to see. I know it's hard, but you have to let your emotions go on this matter, okay?" Anakin asked softly.

I closed my eyes and nodded. I heard my bedroom door open.

"Sleep well my Padawan,"

He walked out of my room and gently close the door. My head fell onto my pillow and I quickly dozed off.


	9. Anger Issues

**A/N: Again, I am very sorry for the long wait. **

Tarkin ran for his life. He didn't want the guards to find him. He heard sirens and immediately ducked into a dark ally. He stopped to catch his breath. He'd been running for hours.

"Tarkin, Count Dooku wishes to speak to you,"

He looked up and saw Cad Bane. Bane gestured him to go into a small building in the ally. Tarkin nodded and entered the building. A holo form of the Count stood in the middle of the dark room.

"Captain Tarkin, my Master has just informed me that you failed to kill Padawan Tano. Explain yourself," Dooku snapped.

"She was able to escape with the evidence to prove me guilty," Tarkin whispered.

"I want you to kill her Tarkin, it is part of my Masters plan to get Skywalker," Dooku said with a grin.

"I have a plan to kill her my Lord, and it will be done," Tarkin bowed

"You better succeed, or you will have to deal with the consequences,"

The transmission ended, leaving Tarkin in complete darkness.

OoOoOoO

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka wake up!"

I groaned and turned over.

"Ahsoka, I'm serious, get up!"

I jumped up and saw my Master standing beside me.

"What?" I yawned.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Ahsoka, Tarkin escaped," Anakin said softly.

My eyes widened and I gasped. Anakin let go of my shoulders as I ran into the bathroom. I closed the door and ripped off my pyjamas.

"Ahsoka?"

I ignored my Master and threw on my Jedi Clothes. I grabbed a cloth and scrubbed my face and lekku. After I was done, I ran out the bathroom and went over to my small desk in the corner. Anakin said nothing as I grabbed my lightsabers and attached them to my belt.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"What do you think I'm doing," I said annoyed.

"Ahsoka, you can't go after him," Anakin whispered.

"Why not!" I snapped.

Anakin blinked and then glared at me.

"Ahsoka, control your anger. What you want to do is not the Jedi way," Anakin shot at me.

I stopped and looked at him.

"Forgive me Master," I bowed.

Anakin looked at me for a minute then sighed.

"Ahsoka, I know he almost killed you, but you need to relax," Anakin pleaded.

I nodded and he turned around.

"Come on Snips, we need to find him the right way," Anakin smiled.

I grinned and followed him out on my room.

OoOoOoO

We entered the briefing room where Master Plo and Master Kenobi were waiting.

"Ahsoka, do you still have the security tapes from Kamino?" Plo asked me.

"Yes Master," I replied, handing him the USB.

"How are we going to find Tarkin?" I asked.

"We are going to go through these tapes to see if there is anything that will ive away his next destination," Obi Wan told me.

I nodded and he plugged the USB into the computer. We watched the tapes five times and nothing came up. I sighed and everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You must have patience Little Soka," Plo said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He looked at me and then turned back to the screen. After a while, my stomach started growling.

"Ahsoka, perhaps you should get something to eat," Anakin told me.

"That's a goo idea," I replied with a grin. I walked out of the room and headed to the cafeteria.


	10. Death Missed By Inches, Or Was it?

**A/N: I have nothing to say, other than enjoy.**

I walked into the noisy cafeteria. I saw Masters desperately trying to calm the noisy younglings down. _I was never that loud when I was a youngling._

I sighed and headed to an empty table. I sat down and put my head on the table. I was really really tired.

"Ahsoka?"

I lifted my head and saw Bariss.

"Hey Bariss," I grinned.

She sat down with a tray of food and started eating. My stomach growled and I was too lazy to get up. I reached over to her tray and snatched a piece of fruit.

"That's my food!" Bariss snapped playfully.

"I know," I replied, while smiling.

I took a bite of the apple and looked around the room.

"So, what are you doing today?" Bariss asked.

I looked at her and shrugged.

"I'm helping track down Tarkin," I replied, taking another bite of the apple.

"Track him down? He escaped?" Bariss asked. She looked so serious.

I nodded and she sighed.

"I need some air, wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure."

We got up an I threw my apple core into the garbage. We walked out of the cafeteria and headed to the entrance of the temple. As soon as we go outside, I woke up. It was chilly, but sunny. A cold wind hit my skin and I shivered. Bariss was lucky that she had clothes that covered her whole body. _Why did I have to put diamond shapes in my leggings? I'm so stupid. _I took a deep breath, enjoying the cold fresh air around me.

OoOoOoO

Tarkin climbed the ladder at top speed. His muscles hurt, but he didn't care. He had to get this done. He finally reached the roof of the tall building. He sighed and walked across the roof towards the front of the building. He had a perfect view of Jedi temple from the roof. He smiled and tok his sniper off his back.

"Now, all I have to do is wait for the brat to walk outside," Tarkin muttered to himself.

He took aim at the Temple and gasped. There she was, standing there unguarded. Tarkin laughed and aimed for her head.

OoOoOoO

Anakin stood in the briefing room. They gave up on the tapes and were now looking through the camera placed all around the prison. Anakin yawned and scratched his head. He wondered where Ahsoka was.

"Ahsoka's taking a long time," he commented.

"She left over an hour ago, maybe she decided to go and rest," Obi Wan replied.

Anakin shrugged and continued watching the cameras. He watched for a while and suddenly froze. His eyes widened and her looked horrified.

"Skywalker, what is the matter?" Plo asked.

"Ahsoka, she's in danger, I can sense it!" Anakin cried.

"I don't sense anything," Obi Wan said slowly.

Anakin turned and ran out of the room. Obi Wan and Plo looked at each other and followed Anakin out of the room.

OoOoOoO

I yawned an turned to Bariss.

"I should be getting back to the briefing room," I said.

"Just one more minute Ahsoka, please," Bariss pleaded.

"Why?"

"You should enjoy this Ahsoka," Bariss said softly.

I sighed and agreed to stay outside for another minute. I closed my eyes and started to relax.

"Ahsoka!"

I opened my eyes and I saw my Master heading towards me.

"Sorry, I wanted some fresh air with Bariss," I apologized.

My Master didn't seem to care. He was looking around like a dog was looking for food.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" I asked.

Masters Obi Wan and Plo came running out. They had obviously followed Anakin.

"Masters, what's wrong with Anakin?"

"He said something about you being in danger and then he ran out to find you," Plo explained.

"Me, in danger, from whom?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

OoOoOoO

"Shit, the Masters are there with her," Tarkin swore.

He had to make the decision, should he kill her with Masters watching or should he wait until morning to find her again.

"I can't let Skywalker and those other Masters ruin me, I must kill her," he said aloud.

He hoped that nobody had heard him. He looked through his scope and aimed for Ahsoka.

"Goodbye Padawan Tano," he smile. He pulled the trigger.

OoOoOoO

Anakin's eyes widened.

"Master..whats"

"Move!" Anakin yelled.

"What?" I yelled back.

I used the force to push me over, but he was too late.

I felt pain in my left side. I fell over, clutching my stomach. Anakin ran to my side and turned me over.

"M..aster," I choked.

My left side felt like there were hundreds of white hot knives stabbing it. I groaned in pain. I looked up and Anakin was gone, Plo had taken his place at my side.

"Hang on Little Soka, we'll get you out of here," Plo said soothingly.

"The Medical assistants are here!" I heard Bariss cry.

My body was lifted by Obi Wan and Plo. I was placed on a stretcher and we headed back to the Temple.

"It hurts," I whispered to Plo.

"I know, but it will be over soon," he promised.

I winced in pain.

"Hang on Ahsoka," Bariss said.

I cried out. The pain was too much. I tried to look at my side, but I couldn't. I felt my body being lifted onto a bed. I heard Plo talking to the medical droid.

I screamed in pain. I couldn't take it.

"Can't we give her anything for her pain?" Obi wan asked. His voice was deep with concern.

After a minute, I felt a prick in my arm. I winced.

"This should help with the pain," a medical droid said.

I started to feel better when suddenly I felt a horrible pain where I was shot. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Plo was immediately at my side.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"My..side...hurts!" I said, my voice cracking.

Plo ran off to get the droid. He came back and the droid examined the wound.

"The shot missed her vital organs, I don't understand why she's in so much pain," the droid said.

"Droid, what's that?" Master Plo asked.

"What's...what?" I winced.

"This wasn't an ordinary blast. This blast contained a deadly toxin. I've never seen it used in a blaster, but if we don't get the treatment figured out soon, she'll die."

Plo gasped and I started crying. I've never cried in front of any Master before. Plo put a hand on my head and tried to make me stop crying. I didn't hear a word he was saying because I was too busy screaming in pain. I felt the droid prick my side where I was shot and I screamed even louder.

"Calm down Little Soka. The droid just needs a sample of the toxin," Plo said soothingly.

The pain in my side increased and I couldn't take it anymore. My head rolled over and I blacked out.


	11. Battle For Survival

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. I really enjoy getting reviews. They tell me that my story is good and that I should keep going. So, enjoy the chapter!**

Tarkin rolled onto his back cursing. He missed the shot because Skywalker knew something was up. But, how did he know. Tarkin had failed Count Dooku, he was dead. He felt his pocket vibrate. He reached down and pulled a communicator out of his pocket. He turned it on.

"Tarkin, have you killed Skywalker's Padawan?"

Tarkin flinched. He couldn't tell Dooku that he had failed, but he had to.

"Skywalker knew something was wrong my Lord. He moved her away as soon as I took the shot," he said with a firm voice. He didn't want to act scared.

"And?" Dooku asked.

"And I hit her in her left side. It wasn't a lethal shot," He whispered.

"I knew this would happen Tarkin, so I had Bane give you a blaster with toxin. It will kill her within thirty minutes," Dooku laughed.

Tarkin laughed slightly, then stopped.

"So, she will die?" he asked.

"If the Jedi don't find a cure in time," Dooku sneered.

"I understand, I will..."

"Tarkin, what is it?" Dooku asked.

"Shit!"

Tarkin dropped the communicator and gasped. Skywalker stood before him, his lightsaber ignited.

"Stand down Tarkin," he said. His voice was deep and cracky. He was obviously pissed.

Tarkin stood up and smiled.

"Padawan Tano is dying Skywalker," He sneered.

Skywalker froze.

"The blast contained deadly toxin. She has only minutes left."

Skywalker charged at Tarkin but Tarkin jumped out of the way. He jumped off the roof and onto a speeder.

"Farewell Skywalker! Say goodbye to Padawan Tano for me!" he called.

Skywalker jumped off the roof but he was too late. Tarkin had already left. Anakin couldn't go after him. Ahsoka was dying and he needed to be at her side.

OoOoOoO

"Ahsoka, can you here me?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at the face of Plo Koon. I opened my mouth to speak, but my vocal chords wouldn't work.

"Ahsoka, can you speak?" he asked.

I tried to shake my head, but my head felt like it weighed 500 pounds. I tried to move my body, but it was numb.

"Ahsoka, the medical droid is going to give you something that will help you regain your speech ability," Master Plo told me.

I felt another pinch in my arm. This time I didn't flinch, because I couldn't. My vocal chords started to burn a little. I gasped.

"Ahsoka, can you try to speak?" asked Bariss.

"I...I can...speak," I said slowly.

I looked up and saw Plo and Bariss staring at me.

"How...long do..I..h..ave?" I whispered.

Bariss looked away, holding back her emotions.

"Are you sure you want to here this Little Soka?" Plo asked.

"Y...yes," I replied.

Plo looked at me and then sighed.

"Ahsoka, the toxin has spread from you wound to your vital organs. Tell me, does your body feel numb?"

"Yeah, I...can't feel the...pain anymore," I said, wincing slightly. My vocal chords were still adjusting.

"Ahsoka, you only have fifteen minutes, max," Plo whispered.

Those words made me flinch slightly. _I can't die in fifteen minutes! I'm too young. Why do I have to go like this?_

"Where...is...my Master? I...I want...him."

"I don't know where he went Ahsoka," Plo shrugged.

Suddenly, the Medical room doors burst open. Anakin ran inside and knelt beside my bed. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was dark red. Had he been crying?

"Hey Snips," Anakin whispered.

"Master," I replied.

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry. I didn't move you away fast enough. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't figure it out in time."

His voice was pained and I felt really bad for him.

"It...it wasn't..your fault...Master," I replied.

Anakin looked at me and sighed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I...I can't feel any pain. My...my body...is numb."

Anakin gently placed a hand on my head.

"Her head's really warm," Anakin told Plo.

"The droid said that a fever is likely when toxin enters the system," Plo replied.

"Is the droid working on a cure?" Anakin whispered.

"Yes. We have the best scientists working on one as we speak."

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my lungs. I couldn't breath

"An...Anakin."

"Yes Ahsoka," Anakin replied.

"I...I can't breath!" I gasped.

"Get the droid in here now!" Anakin yelled.

I coughed and spluttered. My body demanded oxygen but I couldn't breath. My chest tightened and it hurt. Everywhere hurt! I heard footsteps and Plo and the droid ran in.

"Hurry up! She's turning blue!" Anakin yelled at the droid.

A mask was put over my face. I still couldn't breath. I coughed into the mask. I felt yet another jab in my arm.

The pain in my chest started to decrease. I was able to breath. I coughed and started breathing really fast.

"Ahsoka, take deep breaths," Anakin instructed.

I listened and slowed down my breathing. Almost all the pain in my chest was gone.

"What happened," Anakin demanded.

"The toxin has reached her lungs. I was able to stop it for now, but soon she won't be able to breath and I can't stop it," the droid replied.

The droid turned and left. Anakin plopped himself onto a chair beside my bed. He buried his face into his hands. Bariss walked over to him and tried to calm him down.

Plo put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

"Fight Ahsoka, hold out for as long as you can," he said.

I tried to smile, but my mouth wouldn't move. Anakin got up and stood beside me and so did Bariss.

"We're all here Ahsoka and we all want you to fight," Anakin whispered.

"Don't let this toxin take your life," Bariss said, placing her hand on my leg.

I knew I only had minutes to live. I looked up at my friends faces and hoped that this wouldn't be the last time I would see them.

**A/N: I need your opinion. Should I keep going with this story, or should I make a sequel? This chapter ends perfectly for a sequel. Please review and help me decide what to do! Thanks!**


End file.
